A Domon Salvatore Love Story
by Fern.Alishia.TVD
Summary: See Prologue :
1. Prologue

Prologue

The story is written in your point of view so "I" = "you".

Your name is Sophia and you are Elena and Jeremy's sister. You were really close up until your parents died then you moved away to stay with your other aunt and uncle in Australia. But then one day you decided you missed Jeremy, Elena, Jenna and everyone else left in Mystic Falls far too much, so you decided to face the demons left behind in Mystic Falls and return home to the rest of the people you love.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one 

I clung onto the arm of the plane chair as it came in to land. I never had been a fan of flying but the excitement of seeing them again was enough to make the trip. I listened as the air attendant welcomed us to the city. The excitement grew inside of me. I smiled as I looked at the picture in my purse of us all. Me, Elena and Jeremy. A proper happy family. That was before…. I shook the thought out of my head. No I wasn't going to think about that today. No today was a happy day.

I grabbed my bag and made my way through the airport to collect my luggage and then on to catch a taxi. I looked at the photo in my purse again.

"Not long now" I smiled to myself.

"Where to ma'am?" the driver asked me. I looked up at him.

"Oh, sorry. Um, Fells Church please." I replied then gave him the address of my Aunt Jenna's house.

The journey was quicker than I thought. I paid the driver and slowly made my way to the house. It had been years since I'd seen my family and I was beginning to feel a little nervous. I took a deep breath in and knocked on the door. I heard a muffled call and then the door opened. It was a man I didn't recognise standing before me. He was medium height dark haired with stubble on his chin.

"Hello." He said.

"Oh, hi. Um, does Jenna live here?" Had I got the wrong address? Had she just moved and not told me?

"Yeah, she does. One moment I'll just get her." He replied. I smiled thanks. A few moments later Aunt Jenna appeared. She had hardly changed. Still the same blonde hair, pale skin, kind features. A huge grin spread across her face as she saw me my face mirrored hers and we lunged into a hug.

"Sophia! Oh my gosh you're here at last! Gosh you look so grown up!" she grinned.

"Aunt Jenna! I've missed you! I'm so happy to be back."

"Well come in! Jeremy! Elena! Someone to see you!" She led me the way in, even though I knew my way around this house like the back of my hand. I put my bag down in the hall and walked through to the lounge where the man who had opened the door was lying across the sofa.

"Alaric, this is my other niece Sophia." Jenna said. Alaric stood up and shook my hand.

"Hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman. Jenna's boyfriend. She's told me all about you. As has Elena…And Jeremy." He laughed. I laughed too.

"Hi. Pleasure to meet you. All good I hope!"

Alaric went to answer me but another voice got there first.

"SOPHIA!" I turned and saw Elena running towards me arms open for a hug.

"Elena! My gosh I have missed you!" I returned her hug. I looked behind her at the figure in the hallway. "Jer." Was all I said and he came running towards me too and threw his arms around my neck.

"Soph. I've missed you so, so much!" he cried and then the tears came pouring down my face. At that moment I wondered how I had lived my life without them.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

We spent the rest of the day catching up and lazing about in the lounge. Then I acquainted myself with my shower and room. I dried my hair straight and then turned for my pyjamas but as I did so something caught my eye in my vanity table mirror. There was a black crow sitting peering through my window and it seemed to be staring straight at me. I turned to look it in the eye but as soon as my body was facing the window it was gone.

I shrugged my shoulders and laughed to myself. It was probably just my imagination. It had been a long day and I was real tired. My mind was probably playing tricks on me like it usually did. I pulled on my night shirt and climbed into bed. As soon my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

That night I dreamt of them; my parents. Only in the dream they weren't my parents. They were my enemies. They were trying to kill me. Blaming me for their death saying it was all my fault. They were coming at me like animals. I tried to run but every time I did I kept falling down. I tried once more to run. I looked behind me but they were still coming at me. It was impossible. I was doomed. I turned back round only to run into something hard. But not hard like a wall, hard like a body. I looked up but the only thing I saw was a pair of black eyes and a set of bright white teeth. The teeth smiled at me and then said one word: "run".

I jumped awake and sat bolt upright in my bed and rubbed my eyes. When I moved my hands I almost screamed. Sat at the foot of my bed was that same black crow. Again it just stared straight at me. I didn't move just stared back at it for about two minutes before it tilted its head, just a tad. Its beak seemed to smile at me. And those eyes. I'd seen those eyes before. But where? Just as I was looking into to those eyes it "winked" at me and then flew out of my window. My window. It had been closed before I had gone to sleep. Hadn't it? I couldn't remember so I just climbed out of bed and closed it. I then went back to sleep only to have the same dream over again, except this time, at the end, there was a crow sat on what must've been the persons shoulder.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

The next morning I woke up to hear Elena talking to some guy who didn't sound much like Ric. I looked at my clock. 6:20 am. A visitor this early? I was starting school today so decided to get up and showered ready on time.

I showered and got dressed. It looked pretty warm outside so I pulled on a pair of denim shorts and a vest but put a pair of jeans into my bag in case it became colder. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and put on a fair bit of make-up. I then went into Jeremy's room to wake him to get ready. I knew he would probably kill me for getting him up so early, but I wanted to spend some time with him before school.

I walked across the landing, making my way towards Jeremy's room. I looked in Aunt Jenna's room on my way past to see whether she and Alaric were awake. Ric was up and packing his bag for work but Jenna was still asleep. Ric spotted me and smiled. He grabbed his stuff and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Morning." He smiled.

"Good morning." I smiled back. "Sorry. I was on my way to wake Jer and thought I would check whether Jenna was up." I explained in case he thought I was being nosey.

"I guessed as much. Jenna wouldn't be up yet. She likes her sleep. Jeremy is going to kill you for getting him up this early!" he laughed. I did too.

"Ah, he loves me. He'll forgive me in no time!" we laughed.

"Okay, well I best get off to work. See you there. If you need any help getting around school just come and find me." He said and patted my arm.

"Thanks Ric." I smiled and watched him leave saying goodbye to Elena and her guest on the way. I then continued across the landing and into Jeremy's room.

I opened the door and sat on the edge of the bed, next to a sleeping Jeremy. He looked so peaceful I kind of didn't want to wake him. But I knew that he needed to get up eventually for school, so I was selfish and woke him up anyway. I shook him awake and he groaned and pulled his duvet over his head.

"Go away Elena. I want to sleep." He groaned. I laughed.

"It's Soph Jer. Wake up. I want to walk to school with you. It's a really nice day." I said. He groaned again and then slowly pulled the duvet down from over his face. "Morning sunshine!" I laughed. Jeremy rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"Morning… What time is it?" he asked me. I leaned over him to look at his clock.

"It's seven o'clock. Come on Jer. Get ready. I want to be in school on time." I said pulling him up.

"Okay! Okay. Go down and have some breakfast. I'll shower and get dressed and be down in a bit." He said. Climbing out of bed.

I walked down the stairs and followed the voices I heard into the kitchen where Elena was sitting on the counter with the other person facing her. She stopped talking when I entered the room and smiled at me saying good morning. The guy then turned around to face me and I suddenly found myself staring. This guy was absolutely, drop dead gorgeous! He was tall slim and had brown eyes and light brown hair. You could see through his shirt that his muscles were toned. My attention was suddenly caught back when I heard Elena introducing me.

"Sophia this is Stefan. Stefan, this is my sister, Sophia." Stefan smiled at me and held his hand out for me to take. I did as so and smiled back.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"You too Sophia. Elena has told me a lot about you." He replied. His voice was so smooth and soft. He was like an angel. Elena was a very lucky girl to have him. I turned to Elena.

"You're up early aren't you?" I asked. She smiled and then relied.

"Well, the early bird catches the worm." She joked. I glanced at Stefan for a split second and then replied with "Sure does." And a smile. "Speaking of birds, how long have crows around here being acting so strange?" I asked. She looked at Stefan and he looked at her then me and asked back,

"What do you mean?" I poured myself a drink and then explained about the crow I had seen in my mirror that had disappeared and about the Crow on my bed. Stefan listened closely the whole time with his eyebrows knitted together. Elena kept on looking at him and then back to me.

"It was probably just my imagination I mean, I was pretty tired. It had been a long day. My mind was probably just playing tricks on me." I laughed. Stefan laughed too but it sounded false.

"Yeah I guess it probably was." He smiled back.

"Well Stefan, we should be heading off." Elena said.

"Yes lovely love." Stefan replied. "Would you like a lift into school Sophia?" he asked.

"Oh, no thank you. Me and Jeremy are going to walk." I replied. "Thanks for the offer." I added. Stefan just smiled and nodded and then they left, Elena giving me a hug on the way. I waited to hear the door close behind them before asking myself quietly "Lovely love?" and shook my head shaking away the expression on my face.

I waited around 20 minutes for Jeremy to be ready for us to leave. We ended up speed walking to school as we had to be there before 8. Not the slow chatty walk I had intended and certainly not the way I had intended my first day to start! We got to school 5 minutes in time and when we did my face lit up. Standing waiting for me were my 3 old best friends. Little Bonnie, who had hardly changed at all! Caroline, still the same beautiful blonde girl she had always been and then there was Matt. Still as tall and handsome as he was when I left him. The two girls were first to run over to me and hug me. We just stood hugging each other exclaiming how great it was that I was back for the first few moments Elena joining in right at the end. Then the girls moved over and it was Matts turn. He stood with his arms open for a friendly hug and smiled at me. I ran up to him and leapt into his arms and threw mine around his neck. I had always been closest to Matt ever since I was a small child. I had managed to keep the tears back with Bonnie and Caroline but when I was in Matts arms I couldn't keep control. I began to weep.

"Aah, don't go all soft on me now Soph!" he laughed and then also began to cry. I wiped his eyes with my finger tips and then wiped mine on my arm.

We all just stood chatting until we had to go inside. Bonnie came with me to collect my time table and walked me to my first class. Luckily it was history with Alaric so I had an easy start. He sat me at the back of the class on the spare table. I didn't mind being on my own. I didn't really know anyone in the class and I tended to work better independently. Bonnie came into class a few times to deliver notes to Ric from her tutor and each time she grinned at me as if it was the first time she'd seen me again. I found myself laughing in the end.

Lunch came around pretty quickly and I found my way to the field where everyone was stood waiting for me. They all smiled warmly to me. It felt as if I had never been away. We sat down and began to eat. I looked out across the field. It was so warm today and the sun made everything look so beautiful. I was looking at the sun shining through the branches of the trees above us when I spotted a man sitting in the tree looking back sown at me. He was sat on a high up branch leaning against the tree trunk. One leg was bent up on the branch the other was hanging down. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a pair of black boots, a grey vest with a black leather jacket over the top. He had dark hair and black eyes that you could lose yourself in. he was absolutely gorgeous. I turned my lips up into a small smile. He grinned a 500 kW smile and winked at me. Then something seemed to catch his eye and he began to glare… or someone. I followed his glare and saw Stefan glaring back at him. When I looked back the guy in the tree was gone. I looked at Stefan and he looked at me smiling acting like normal. I leaned my body toward him.

"Who was that?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"Who was who?" he asked me back.

"Oh come on Stefan! You know what I'm talking about. The guy in the tree. Who was he?" I said. He looked at me and was about to dismiss the matter but I gave him a look that would make anyone think twice.

"He's… just some guy who hangs around the school a lot not someone you want to know." He said. I frowned at him but let it go. If this was a lie I would find out the truth even if it killed me.

Lunch passed as quick as the day had already. Matt was in my next class so he walked with me. He suggested ditching his friend to sit at the back with me but I told him not to be so silly. I was sat by a window not a great idea. I always lost time staring out of windows instead of paying attention. This time was the same. I sat staring out of the window wishing I was in the sun. I found myself thinking about the guy in the tree. Stefan had warned me off him but I couldn't help thinking of him. I looked over to the tree where I had seen him and there he was again. Sitting under the tree. He smiled and waved at me as he saw me looking at him. I sat up in my chair and removed my hand from my hair. I had been twisting in through my fingers subconsciously. I looked at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking at me then waved back. But again, he was gone. I looked at Matt who then turned and looked at me. He smiled and then rolled his eyes and pretended to fall asleep. I laughed at him silently.

"Mr Honeycutt, maybe you would like to answer my question!" Matts head spun back around and looked up at the teacher he stuttered a few times but never answered. "Perhaps you should try listening once in a while and stop flirting with Miss Gilbert." Sir said. Every one began to laugh and wolf whistle. Matt turned back around and apologised. I just laughed.

Class went pretty quickly after that and we were soon fighting our way through the busy corridors to get outside. Matt grabbed my arm and barged us through the crowd until finally we broke through the doors and out to the front car park where everyone was standing in a group waiting for us. There was another guy with them who I remembered but not as much as the others. Tyler Lockwood. He looked pretty different to how I remembered. He had grown a lot too. He smiled at me the sort of awkward smile you give to someone you don't really know. I just smiled back and walked over to him and tried to make conversation.


End file.
